los mejores momentos de los merodeadores
by yamyakd7
Summary: el titulo lo dice. la historia se desarrolla desde la llegada de los merodeadores a hogwarts hasta cuando harry ya es adolecente.


Los mejores momentos de los merodeadores.

Este un one-short que van de los mejores momentos a los no tan buenos de los merodeadores.

Un niño recorría los vagones del tren sin poder encontrar un lugar para sentarse, todos lo rechazaban por su aspecto pálido y desaliñado que tenia. Llego hasta un vagón donde había dos niños uno era morocho, usaba unos anteojos tras ellos se encontraban unos ojos marrones avellanas, su pelo era muy alborotado y el otro también era pelinegro pero con ojos azules.

- Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y quería saber si me puedo sentar aquí? - Pregunto el niño, muy timidamente a los pelinegros.

- claro pasa Remus mi nombre es James Potter.

-Yo soy sirius Black

Luego de que se presentaran llego un niño regordete con cara de no poder confiar en él. Llamado Peter Pitegrrup. Los cuatros se hicieron amigos, los mejores amigos.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas ya que todos pertenecían a familias de magos, hablaron de las casas y todos estaban de acuerdo de que Slytherin era la peor de las cuatro. Sirius habia dicho que toda su familia habia pertenecido a ella pero el queria un cambio por que odiaba a su familia, la familia potter habia ido por siglos a Gryffindor, mientras que Remus no estaba muy seguro en que casa iba a quedar ppor q su madre habia pertenecido a Ravenclaw y su padre a Gryffindor y Peter tenia el presentimiento de quedar en hufflepuff(pido perdon a todos los representantes de esta casa al querer enviar a la rata a la antes mencionada).También hablaron de los equipos de quiddich, Remus era de Chudley cannons ( "mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor", es el lema del equipo), James y Siius eran del Puddlemere United ( "repeled esas bludgers, chicos y pasar esa quaffle hacia aquí", es el himno del equipo y el tonto, digo Peter, perdón como me equivoque era

De Falmouth Falcons ("ganaremos; pero si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas"). También prometieron hacer tantas bromas como estrellas que había en el firmamento.Desde ese dia se los conocia como: "merodeadores de hogwarts".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Remus dinos a donde vas cada luna llena le exclamo James.

ya te lo dije James, mi madre siempre anda muy enferma le dijo Remus un niño de trece años

Remus sea lo que sea te apoyaremos, no te dejaremos solo le dijo james.

Se lo voy a decir pero cuando estemos todos juntos no lo quiero repetir.

Llego la noche y los cuatro merodeadores se reunieron:

Yo comprenderé que una vez de que se enteren de lo que soy no me hablaran mas y no les voy a guardar rencor, ustedes me han dado los mejores tres años de mi vida.

- Vamos Rem, decinós- le dijo Siri-boy.

- Yo... yo soy un licántropo, cada luna llena me transformo en hombre lobo... sé que no me hablaran mas así que me despido , le agradezco y le voy a pedir a McGonagalla que me cambie de habitacion...- les dijo Remus que ya se estaba yendo.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado te dijimos que te íbamos a apoyar y eso lo que vamos a hacer, yo sé que los licántropos no le hacen daño a los animales pero si a los humanos y yo estaba pensando en convertirme en animago y si quieren pueden hacerlo tambien ustedes- les dijo James a Sirius y Peter.

-claro que si, yo lo haré- le dijo Sirius a James

- Y tu pet? Le pregunto James a Peter.

- Eh... Si claro... - pero no parecía muy contento.

························································////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos años después por los bosques prohibidos de hogwarts bagaban un hermoso perro, un adorable ciervo y un lobo que parecía inofensivo.

Un año después al grupo se le agrego una rata.

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar el mapa del merodeador. decían cuatro muchachos de unos quince años que estaban alrededor de un pergamino que parecía viejo y arrugado.

Ellos eran los merodeadores y habían creado un mapa donde indicaban donde estaba cada habitante y visitante de hogwarts.

Unos muchachos estaban sentados bajo una copa de un árbol cuando uno de ellos exclamo que se aburría y entonces su amigo James trato de hacerlo cambiando de opinión hechizando a snape pero, en rescate de quejicus, asi era como ellos lo llamaban, llego Lily Evans una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, pelirroja y de origenes muggles. Snape lo único que hizo fue insultándola, diciéndole sangre sucia, ni si quiera un agradecimiento para la muchacha que lo había ayudado. Lily sé enojo con James y le grito cosas horribles a James.

James no estaba muy contento por eso por que él estaba enamorado de ella.

James trato de invitar a salir a Lily pero lo único que conseguía era cachetadas por parte de la pelirroja. Así estuvo durante dos años hasta que Lily dijo que sí a una de sus invitaciones.

Luego de la sita james le pidió a Lily que sea su novia y ella acepto. Se besaron apasionadamente. Se separaron cuando necesitaron aire.

Lugo de casi un año de noviazgo James y Lily se iban a convertir en Hombre y Mujer pero en el momento que iban a consumir su acto entro Sirius a la habitación y descubrió a un pelinegro que le estaba sacando el sostén a una pelirroja pero antes de hacerlo Lily lo detuvo y le dijo que escucho ruidos. James ese día casi mata a Sirius por haberle quitado la posibilidad de haber pasado el mejor día de su vida. Pero no se preocupen las fans de siri- pooh el quedo intacto. James obtuvo lo que quería.

Una noche de invierno después de haber terminado el colegio, James, se dirigió a la casa con la que compartían el, su novia Lily y su mejor amigo, Sirius.

A Sirius le había advertido que si no quería perder sus atribuciones masculinas no se apareciera por la casa pero no le explico el por que Sirius se imagino que quería pasar una velada romántica con su novia pero no que se quería hecharse la soga al cuello.

La petición fue romántica después de la cena, el saco los anillos de su bolsillo y le dijo las palabras magicas, ella acepto y terminaron la velada en la habitación de ella.

Cuando Sirius se entero que su mejor amigo se hechaba la soga al cuello trato de convenserlo para que no lo haga y estuvo cantando durantes horas -no tengo tiempo para saber si hay un amor ideal, a mi cualquiera me viene bien, como me voy a negar, que aburrido debe ser tener una sola mujer ,nunca me podria casar no conosco a nadie que no haya terminado mal. ... libertad frenesi doremifasolasi ese es el amor para mi y no conosco a nadie q me haya hecho sentir asi... que aburrido es tener una sola mujer, nunca me podria casar, no conosco a nadie que no haya termanido mal.

cuando lily casi lo hechiza con un moco-murcielago termino la cancion asi:-ya no estoy, ya me fui, ya parti de aqui-(1).Se desaparecio y dejo a Lily con las ganas de hechizarlo.

Dos meses después fue llevada a cabo la boda, la oficio Dumbledore y Sirius fue el padrino luego de decir si quedaron unidos para toda la eternidad.

La luna de miel la pasaron en París y es cierto lo que dicen allí "París la cuidad de la cigüeña"

Nueve meses después se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Lily:

James Potter te voy a matar, ayúdame, llama a la enfermera cuando James se iba te vas y me dejas sola

Una ves que llego la partera, Lily se calmo y una hora después, James abrazaba a su esposa que tenia en brazos a su hijo Harry, Harry James Potter.

Siento decirles que ellos no vivieron felices para siempre:Los Potter fueron traicionados por Peter al revelarle su paradero a lord Voldemort, Lily y James murieron a manos del señor oscuro pero su pequeño hijo, Harry sobrevivió.Sirius fue condenado a azcaban sin juicio antes por el " supuesto" asesinato de Peter.Peter se corto un dedo, se transformo en rata y huyo de sus antiguos amigos.Remus por su estado de licantropía no era aceptado en el mundo por eso vivía en el campo.Pero si puedo decirles que se hizo justicia:Sirius con la ayuda de Harry y Remus pudo escapar de azcaban.Harry vengo a sus padres matando a su asesino, Voldemort.Harry con la ayuda de los amigos de sus padres , sus amigos Ron y Hermione y su novia Ginny mato al traidor de la rata de Peter.

Harry formo una familia al casarse con su novia Ginny, tuvieron mellizos a los cuales los llamaron James y Lily.

su cuñado y amigo, se caso con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y tuvieron una hija que la llamaron Jane.

El mundo magico construyo una estatua a los heroes de la guerra: harry y ginny Potter y Ron y Hermione Weasley (2).

Fin

Aclaraciones:

los personajes, lugares e historia no me pertenecen , pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K.Rowling.

(1) La cancion se llama Yo no me quiero casar y usted?, pertenece a Turf, un gruppo de rock-pop argentino.

(2) La idea de la estatua se me ocurrio por lo que hicimos, nosotros los hinchaas de racing, a Mostaza Merlo. Que fue el director tecnico que nos consagro campeones despues de 35 años, aunque tal ves se le haga imposible imaginarse eso pero sí estuvimos 35 años sin salir campeones por ese motivo le contruimos una estatua.

si se quieren informar un poco mas le dejo una pagina donde encontraran toda la historia del club: a todos los que leen mis historias y por favor dejen su critica.

me despido hasta la proxima

see you

yamila


End file.
